


Empty Promises

by ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1967 Chevy Impala - Freeform, Brothers, College, Crime, Dean Centric, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Cassie - Freeform, Episode: s01e13 Route 666, Eric Kripke - Freeform, F/M, First Love, Future, Goodbyes, Hunter - Freeform, Lessons, Lies, Lost Love, Love, Marriage, Memories, News, Past, Pre series, Prison, Promises, Realtionship, Regret, Reporter, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season 1, Stanford, Supernatural - Freeform, Truth, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, cassie robinson - Freeform, dean and cassie, friends - Freeform, life - Freeform, monster truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless/pseuds/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day someone will come into your life some way or another and at the time you'll think nothing of it caught up in the whimsicalness of your youth. But you'll never forget them, they'll always be in the back of your mind causing you to wonder if every choice you made was the right one. Small insignificant things will remind you of them and you'll smile for no reason at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Promises

Author's Note: I've always loved Cassie's character sadly she falls into the file of characters seen in one episode in the early seasons and never seen again. This is just a short little insight into her head, Hope you all enjoy it.

Empty Promises

By Itsahopeforallthehopeless

I'm shaking the past

Making my breaks

Taking Control

If that's what it takes

One day someone will come into your life some way or another and at the time you'll think nothing of it caught up in the whimsicalness of your youth. But you'll never forget them, they'll always be in the back of your mind causing you to wonder if every choice you made was the right one. Small insignificant things will remind you of them and you'll smile for no reason at all. Whenever the rain pours and the wind screams, I think of the sad handsome boy who fell in love with me so many years ago. When I close my eyes i can still see him standing there in that motel parking lot rain dripping down his face, fresh cut above his eyebrow, black leather jacket giving off that bad boy mystique every girl loves and those mournful green eyes watching my tail lights.

I was nineteen and he was my first love, I've moved on since then and married another man but I understand what people mean now when they say you never truly stop loving your first love. The hardest part was walking down the aisle at the wedding, I was in a daze most of the day thinking of the two timeless days we had spent wrapped together as one.

A month later i found a handwritten note in our mailbox it said "I'm happy for you Cassie" he didn't sign it but I knew it was from him and I broke down on the kitchen floor. That night I dreamt the black truck that killed my father was chasing me, but every time it was about to run me over a black car would come fishtailing out of nowhere and crash into the truck saving me.

In strange twist of fate that killer black truck had actually brought the mournful boy back to me, but this time his eyes had less sadness in there for he wasn't alone he had his little brother also known as his entire world with him. In the time he had been gone, I had accepted we weren't ever getting back together he was too restless. But that of course never stopped me from spending one last night in his arms.

Then just like a phantom he was gone again, his empty promises ringing in my ears as the old black car growled around the bend.

Several years later I saw his picture along with his brother plastered on television screens across the world, dangerous murders they called them and I laughed at the absurdity of the silly people who ignored the truth.

For awhile they faded away more important criminals taking their places in the headlines, Until one night their pictures appeared again but this time the bulletin said that the notorious winchester brothers had been killed in an explosion.

The book I had been reading slipped from my grasp and I fell to my knees sobbing for the boy with the mournful green eyes who had fought the threatening darkness his entire life.

A number of years later I was carrying my groceries to my car when I could have sworn I saw his old black car turning onto the road out of town.

I tried to tell myself that it couldn't be him but the hope rose inside me and I rushed home to check the mailbox.

In the mailbox lay a piece of paper, It read "I'm Sorry, Love Dean", Those two simple words summed up everything, It was over between us, he was letting me go.

Yet still on nights when the rain pours and the wind screams I think of Dean Winchester of his empty promises and I wonder where he is now. The only thing I truly know is a handsome boy with mournful eyes who tries his best to protect the world from the darkness.

Running away will never make me free

And nothing we sign is any kind of guarantee

The End

Song Credit: Heaven Helps The Man(I'm Free) by Kenny Loggins Copyright 1984

Please Review and Check out my other stories


End file.
